


Deep Blue

by NighttimePhilosopher



Series: DnD character drabbles [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fey Pacts, Gen, Read notes for more info, an adult fey interacts uncomfortably with a mortal minor, fey bullshite, how my blue dragonborn warlock became a warlock, non-sexually just vaguely creepy, patron/mortal relationship, still havent come up with a name for this fey lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: On the fey being vaguely creepy to a minor: She cups his cheek to examine him and idly pinches one of his horns, i didn't know if it might be triggering to anyone, especially since it's written to invoke unease, so i'm just putting this lil warning here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On the fey being vaguely creepy to a minor: She cups his cheek to examine him and idly pinches one of his horns, i didn't know if it might be triggering to anyone, especially since it's written to invoke unease, so i'm just putting this lil warning here.

As a boy, he remembered the form of a human woman, sleek and iridescent, not unlike a gemstone save for the transparency in her extremities. She positively _glowed_ as his father allowed her closer to him, the hollowed excitement in her eyes painting the inside of his eyelids when he blinked, unable to look away. When she took his hands, short and sharp in her soft, lengthy practiced ones, his world lit with colours he had never been able to see before, twinkling in his peripherals before blooming outwards to cover his whole vision.

She laughed, ethereal and bell-like at the look that must have been in his eyes, big and round and naive then. There was a deep rumble in agreement from above, the rough bluntness of his father’s hands digging into the shoulders of his suit. They’d dressed him finely that day, presenting the best side of him to her for something he wouldn’t understand until later. He’d been prepared for it his whole life, told that it was something he would have to accept and live with. It was a truth in the great linage of Kanes, both present and ancient.

“What a fine deep blue.” He couldn’t find it in him to flinch when she cupped his check, adult hand easily holding the length of his snout, fingertips curling around the back of his jaw. Her white eyes traced the square scales of his face, where he’d been made to scrub vigorously in the bath the night before. The lilt of her voice held him still. “Just like your father’s when he was your age.”

She released him and only then he could shiver, his thoughts, both racing and dulled bringing him to his father above. He could only catch the angle of his jaw, cold and unresponsive in the presence of this extra-terrestrial woman.

Returning to her full height, noticeably above the eye level of his strongly-built father, she spoke, although with how she remained on his father, it didn’t seem as if she addressed him at all.

“Gidhur, the blood of the dragons of old lies dormant within you, put asleep by mortal weakness entering your line. By continuing the legacy of Domrun, your forefather who made contact with us many an age ago, and thus that of your father, and his father and so on, a return to great power awaits you.”

A flash of light blinded him -- it would’ve made him jump too if it were not for the reminder of his father’s hands -- and he blinked away the spots in his vision to find a floating scroll, glinting off a light that the forested village outskirts didn’t give naturally.

It was handed to him with kind eyes, eyes that watched his clawed fingertip encouraged to press into the paper, eyes that gleamed every taught curl of his practiced cursive, eyes that memorized his name, entered into a new line, directly under his father’s. Gidhur Kane, under Tavroth Kane, under Zorprax Kane, and so on, as she’d described.  

The tattered paper, forever young, faded out of their realm, and after her hand lingered on the black tip of one of his horns, she did too, trailing behind her a giggle that seemed to fail its purpose of warming his heart. His father let them both relax after a while, letting him out to play with the other village kids just like any other day.

She rang in his ears for nights after, wishing him goodnight; months later, asking the smallest of favors; well into the decades proceeding, reminding him of his legacy. She was the service bell, and he was the servant. As he aged, he’d find a loophole, and so would she, a game they would play until he was dead and buried.

His father never apologized. On many late nights, Gidhur guessed his father’s father never did either.


	2. Ruffled feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gidhur has the other patron forced into his head removed, but he isn't relieved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My QPP/DM bought my Archfey to life literally only based on the 1st chapter, so I just had to write this. He wrote/proposed some dialogue too! Hurry up and get an a03 bro

He’d been waiting for her ever since Lyanna’s voice was forced from his conscious. Arcanax had done such a clean job that he honestly thought for a moment she’d been removed too, contract and all. The kenku had perceived her, after all, pried into him like no one else had the power to, and spotted her mark. But he didn’t let himself believe it for long, magic still rushing back to him like a lover when he summoned it to his palm, crackling ever so vividly despite marks of recovery littering his form.

Suddenly, she was there, and he was lucky she couldn’t feel his stomach swoop. Fae didn’t prefer being privy to mortal biological functions, understandably. Only the mind, and its every racing thought.

“Gidhur, sweetheart,” She greeted kindly, carefully -- like a mother would as she slowly opened her child’s bedroom door -- while his blunt claws reached to find the dip of his temple to massage. “how have you been?”

“Better.” He huffed, giving a barely resisted eye roll. They were reserved for her only.

“Well, that’s good to hear.” She took the meaning that she wanted to hear, her obvious feigning making him want to cringe. “I don’t prefer to see you unwell like that, you know.”

“I was wondering when you’d show up.” He jumped to the point, eager to skip her fake sympathies. They were always plastered on for mortals, who she could never begin to or care to comprehend, and it showed. She could feel everything he felt, anyway.

“That was quite a hit you took from that wizard.” She said. “You felt him, didn’t you? Searching your thoughts, scrabbling in the deep recesses of your mind for that vile, vicious, _Undying filth_.” She paused. “For our contract.”

“He rid of it fairly easily.” He tested, squashing down the prideful sparks of sheer joy at prodding her so she couldn’t feel them too.

He was too obvious, too cocky this time, because she weighed in with all of her displeasure, making him flinch in the empty bedroom. “That _patron monster_ didn’t have a contract with you. _I_ do.”

He grunted an agreement, pressing his fingers a little deeper into the natural divot of his skull, right above his jaw and just in front of his ear.

“And we both understand and honour that contract, to the best of our continuing abilities. I know you do, sweetpea, I’ve watched you all these years. Anything else would be out of character. _Selfish_ , even, in the face of such a grand family legacy...”

“Yes.” He agreed, waiting for her to end this ordeal. He struggled to refrain from tapping his boot and hated that she was aware of it.

“Sweety, please know that I approve of whatever you plan.” There was always a but. “But, the ideas of that _bird_ are to be cautioned _._ I don’t think you’d prefer him known to the Fey in such a negative light.”

The threat was obvious, honeyed as it was. An archfey was powerful enough when it didn’t have access to a mortal mind.

“I understand.” He grumbled, digging his elbow further into his thigh.

“Good.” She sounded sated, but less pleased with his response than he’d hoped. “Farewell. I will see you soon.”

As quickly as she came, she was gone, leaving Gidhur to let out the breath he’d been holding. He didn’t think to note if his headache had started before or after that lilting voice entered his mind, but he was definitely aware of its throbbing presence when Edgar brought his fist against the door.

“Ey, Gidhur? You alive in there?” The cleric yells, and Gidhur wished he wasn’t.


End file.
